Vermelhos e castanhos
by Lela-chan
Summary: Ron e Hermione observam o vespúcio outonal e refletem. Apenas refletem.


Cachos castanhos e vermelhos se misturavam naquela tarde outonal. Ali mesmo, no jardim da Toca. Passaram-se três anos do fim da guerra, e o quintal continuava o mesmo. Muitas flores enfeitavam canteiros pequenos e uma imensidão de vasos de barro aumentavam a presença da natureza no terreno dos Weasley. Um deles, o filho homem mais novo, estava deitado sem preocupação nenhuma naquele espaço, acompanhado. Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do noivo, estava Hermione, melhor amiga de Harry Potter e auror de primeira grandeza. Usava um vestido bordado de flores, o casaco fofo de Ronald e botas quentes de neve. Observavam o passar do tempo: as nuvens disformes, os pássaros gralhando, alguns insetos curiosos que vinham pousar nos corpos dos dois, até mesmo Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Harry e Ginny, que jogavam quadribol ao longo da extensão celestial. Ron acarinhava com cuidado os cabelos na morena: cabelos da cor do chocolate, finos, leves e armados, inteiramente encaracolados. Deles emanava um cheiro cítrico gostoso, que ele tanto gostava de sentir. Os olhos azuis dele percorriam lado a lado do horizonte, desviando dos bruxos amadores que jogavam, perdendo-se nas memórias que tinha. Lembrou-se do quanto era grato por ter conhecido Harry, o rapaz que agora estava casado com sua irmã; tentou calcular o quanto aprendera com ele ao longo dos anos. Reviu, dentro de sua mente, as detenções que tiveram, as confusões que dividiram e cada uma das vezes que deram o sangue por uma boa causa. Harry era seu melhor amigo. Melhor ainda, era um irmão que apenas não tinha seu sangue, porque sua confiança e o voto de sua família já eram dele desde o começo. Ambos sabiam da força da fraternidade que compartilhavam, sabiam que Ronald e Harry nasceram destinados a enfrentar aqueles milhares de problemas, mas que sairiam de todos eles triunfantes. Harry ganhou de presente do destino o coração de Ginny Weasley, a caçula da numerosa família bruxa de ruivos; já Ron, que considerava-se um rapaz sem sorte e coadjuvante de tudo, recebeu de bom grado a ternura e a mão de Hermione Granger em casamento. 

Ah, Hermione. Aquela morena que o enlouquecia, que o colocava de cabelos em pé, que o punha calmo e nervoso com um simples olhar! A mulher a quem jurou amar e proteger durante toda a vida. Ainda entrelaçando os cheirosos cachos da noiva nos dedos, o ruivo também lembrou-se do quanto sofrera antes de poder afirmar que a amava a todo o mundo. Já no primeiro ano, vira que ela era uma garota de sangue quente, de temperamento forte, que poderia causar-lhe problemas. E não é que causou? Fez seu coração palpitar tão forte quanto um gigante das montanhas enfurecido! Pôs-lhe apaixonado! A partir daquele ano escolar e daquela convivência freqüente, ele passou a sentir um calor forte dentro do coração, um sentimento novo que tomou força e se firmou quando ele completou catorze anos, à beira do Baile de Inverno: o amor. Sentia que não poderia mais se afastar dela, não poderia vê-la em perigo, não tinha como fitá-la e ver apenas uma amiga. Ela era muito mais que uma amiga: era a moça por quem nutria forte e intenso amor. Hermione virou-se para ele e passou a afagar o peitoral do noivo, permitindo que o rapaz visse novamente o anel que lhe dera no dia em que pedira para casar-se com ele. Era um anel de diamante, que ele conseguiu comprar com a ajuda do amigo, e cunhado, Harry. Quando imaginou que, em algum momento de seu futuro, pediria a mão de Hermione Granger? Bem, não há como negar: imaginou-se milhares de vezes ao lado dela no altar, no jardim cuidando dos filhos ruivos e morenos, e em desastrosas viagens junto da família, que incluía os irmãos, os cunhados e os sobrinhos. Aquela mulher era a mulher da sua vida. 

Um passarinho veio e pousou ao lado de Hermione, que virou-se para a ave para melhor fitá-la. Nenhum dos dois sabia de que espécie era, mas era muito gracioso. Ela perdeu certo tempo observando o ser, e notou que Ron cerrara os olhos para talvez cochilar um pouco. O silêncio dos dois, apesar de às vezes se prolongar por demasiado, não feria a nenhum deles. A morena viu o casal de cunhados, Harry e Ginny, pousar no topo de uma frondosa árvore para beijarem-se com fervor. O resto do time reclamou, mesmo que em meio a risadas, e os dois voltaram ao jogo. A cena despertou em Mione vontade de demonstrar seu profundo afeto pelo jovem que ali estava, permitindo que ela apoiasse sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ergueu um pouco do corpo e debruçou-se sobre o belo ruivo, que abriu os olhos azuis para mirá-la. A intensidade daquele olhar, que parecia penetrar em sua alma com precisão cósmica, era para ela o que mais chamava atenção em Ronald. Desde que o conheceu, naquele trem vermelho, sabia que em alguma parcela de seu futuro uniria sua vida a dele. Ron foi mais que especial em sua vida. Mexia com seus nervos com palavras, mas seu toque quente abrandava todo e qualquer sofrimento; o sorriso tímido, ornado de lábios tão atraentes, dava-lhe a paz que necessitava num mundo agregado de tantos conflitos. Seus cabelos castanhos pendiam de seus ombros e deitavam sobre a camisa clara do noivo. Sua boca procurou a dele, e passou a beijá-la com avidez, mas ainda sim com carinho. Hermione acariciou a testa do amado, e mexeu com delicadeza nos cabelos cor-de-fogo. 

Ron passou um braço atrás das costas dela e tocou meigamente a coluna da moça, sorrindo com os lábios, demonstrando a felicidade que sentia. A morena voltou a deitar-se no gramado, e encostar sua cabeça no ombro forte do ruivo. 

- Mione? – chamou ele, com a voz grave e gostosa, voltando a enrolar nos dedos os cachinhos da noiva. 

- Oi... – murmurou a jovem, tornando o rosto para o dele, e abrindo um tímido sorriso. 

- Já disse hoje que te amo? – Ron cobriu parte da barriga de Hermione com a mão grande. 

- Ainda não... – sussurrou a morena em seu ouvido, acariciando de leve a rala barba que ornava o queixo do ruivo. 

- Eu te amo. – e sua mão passeou mais um pouco pela barriga da moça. – E esse gurizinho aqui também... 

- Também te amo, Ron. – respondeu ela, levantando o olhar para as pequeninas estrelas que surgiam furtivamente no céu. 


End file.
